


Babysitting

by shawolxaddict



Series: Summer Universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, lee taemin - Freeform, taemin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin tries to find someone who will help him babysit.</p><p> </p><p>Pair: Taemin-Centric, Jonghyun/Taemin, Bff!Heechul/Taemin, side!OnKey, child!EXO</p><p>Genre: Comedy, AU</p><p>Rating: PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

 

 

 

  


> Chanyeol, Kai, and Tao are very sweet children.
> 
> However they are a handful when it was just me.
> 
> Kai is three and loves to mimic me dancing. I think he has separation anxiety though because whenever I leave him alone he walks after me like a lost puppy.
> 
> Chanyeol is five and sat in front of the T.V watching that boy band while he smiled and clapped. However he  hated moving from that spot and cried.
> 
> Tao just, kind of, glared at things. He liked to eat and take pictures of himself. I think he’s seven?

          ~~~~~~~~~~

 

> It was a particularly bad day. I was sitting at the kitchen table with all three of them.
> 
> “I don’t want hotdogs,” Chanyeol says.
> 
> “Well, that’s all we have, and didn’t you say you wanted hot dogs yesterday?” I asked him. I stuffed one in my mouth. Kai wasn’t eating.
> 
> “Kai, what’s wrong?” I ask through a stuffed mouth.
> 
> “You shouldn’t eat with your mouth full,” Tao mumbled with a glare.
> 
> “Sorry,” I say. Why am I apologizing to him. “Kai, why aren’t you eating?”
> 
> “I’m allergic,” He whispered as he pushed the plate away.
> 
> “I’m not eating if he isn’t. I ‘m gonna watch SHINee again,” Chanyeol explains and runs away before I can reach him. Damn kid.
> 
> “Listen Kai,” I say as I turn to him. “You’re not allergic to a hot dog. Okay? You had bacon this morning.”
> 
> He puffed out his cheeks and put his head down in his head.
> 
> “I’m gonna die if I eat it!” He says. What three year old thinks like this?
> 
> I sigh as Tao gets up and leaves the room. His plate is clean. I focus on Kai.
> 
> “Look, if I take a bite will you?” I ask. He gives me a questioning look before nodding. I open my mouth and take a tiny bite. I make a big show of chewing. He seems to take the bait and starts in on his hot dog.
> 
> As we finish up I hear a shout. Shoot I left those two alone together.  
>   
>   
>  ~~~~~~~~~~

 

> “Gimme the laptop! I wanna take a picture of myself!” Tao shouts. Chanyeol starts clutching the laptop. _My_ laptop and crying.
> 
> “Look Tao, I’ll let you have my camera, Tao where are you going?” I ask him as he stormed out of the room.
> 
> I pick up Chanyeol and hug him to my chest as he cries.
> 
> As I do I hear music start blasting throughout my parents sound system. Who the hell-
> 
> “Happy music!” shouts Kai as he runs past me and starts dancing. How does he even know how to work the sound system? He is three and I can barely work around that thing.
> 
> I search for the remote while I shout for him to turn it down. Kai promptly shakes his head no and jumps onto the couch.
> 
> Chanyeol has stopped crying because he just realized that the song is a SHINee one and it’s that stupid one where they keep saying how fucking curious they are.
> 
> You know what I’m curious about?
> 
> How my house got taken over by children because now their all in the living room. Chanyeol has joined Kai on the couch and Kai got the laptop and is taking pictures of himself.
> 
> The music is getting louder and I can’t hear anything.
> 
> Where is the remote?  
>   
>   
>  ~~~~~~~~~~

 

> After two SHINee songs they finally calm down.
> 
> I lay them down for a nap and decide I need some help. I already work at the summer camp with them five times a week and now Saturday babysitting is getting too much. I don’t mind splitting my check. But with who?

 

> “Look Kai, I brought a friend and he likes to dance too!” I exclaimed happily. I pushed Kai towards Key.
> 
> “Oh! your cousin is so cute,” Key shouts. Kai reluctantly goes to him but I am too busy trying to get Jinki to come within ten feet of the other two.
> 
> I find Chanyeol and introduce him to Jinki.
> 
> “Chanyheol, hyung here knows how to sing _all_ SHINee songs,” I say. He beams at Jinki. Okay, maybe he doesn’t know _all_ the songs but he know enough.
> 
> I find Tao in the bathroom and he is looking in the mirror at himself. He has my mom’s camera. I will just let him be.  
>   
>   
>  ~~~~~~~~~~

 

> While making sandwiches for lunch everything goes wrong. I walk out with a plate full of them and blankets. I was planning on eating outside but the children are nowhere in sight. I look across the room to find my two friends _making out_.
> 
> “Hyungs! What are you doing?” I shout. They pull apart and at least look embarrassed. “Where are the kids?” I look around.
> 
> “They were right here when we, I mean before we um-“ I cut Jinki off.
> 
> “Before you decided to swallow each others faces?” I say with lots of attitude.
> 
> I start frantically running around. Not in the bathroom or the bedroom.
> 
> My babies!
> 
> I run out to the back with Key and Onew on my heels.
> 
> “Should we call the police?”
> 
> “No, that’s a last resort. Where would they go? Chanyeol cannot stand going five minutes without  hearing SHINee and Kai doesn’t do anything without me. Tao just likes to look at himself.”
> 
> Then it dawned on me. But it was so crazy I don’t think they would do it.
> 
> “Guys we need to go to the bus stop,” I say. We get there just in time to see the three of them, holding hands, as they try and get up the bus steps.  
>   
>   
>  ~~~~~~~~~~

 

> I sit with the three of them in front of me in my living room.
> 
> “Guys, S.M doesn’t except elementary children as trainees. I don’t think so. Well, at least I know they don’t need three year olds,” I say as I glare at Kai. None of them say anything.
> 
> Key and Jinki decided to ditch me. Good. They didn’t do anything anyway.
> 
> “Okay. Nap time until your parents get here,” I say. They all quickly shuffle to the bedroom. They pile on the bed and shut their eyes. They are more tired then they would let on.
> 
> I sigh and curl up next to Kai. I am pretty sure they convinced him to go along saying he would meet that guy he claims I look like.  
>   
>   
>  ~~~~~~~~~~

 

> “Heechul what are you doing here?” I ask as I cradle Kai in my arms. He pushes past me.
> 
> “I heard you needed help with the brats?” He said. “Besides you’re best friend can’t stop by?”
> 
> I smell something fishy.
> 
> “Okay,” I hesitantly agree.

 

> I regretted it soon.
> 
> Hangeng, Leeteuk and Sungmin had all somehow magically gotten my address and came to my house.
> 
> The kids loved them. But they also loved new people. It was smooth sailing until I left to pick up the pizza I ordered.
> 
> When I entered the house it was too quiet. Way too quiet.
> 
> “Kai?” I called out. “Guys!” No answer.
> 
> I put the pizza down in the kitchen and headed upstairs. I open the bedroom door and I find the funniest thing in the world.
> 
> Sungmin and Leeteuk are tied to each other and the headboard of the bed, asleep. Tae was proceeding to take pictures as Kai and Chanyeol put my mothers make up on their face.
> 
> But where was Heechul and Hangeng?
> 
> I left before the children could notice me.
> 
> I head to the bathroom and open the door.
> 
> “AH!” I scream. I slam the door shut but it’s too late.  
>   
>   
>  ~~~~~~~~~~

 

> So, now I am back to square one. I am sitting on the couch watching spongebob with Kai asleep on my lap. Tao and Chanyeol were knocked out on the floor. I was too lazy to bring them all up to the bedroom. I guess maybe I can do this all myself.
> 
> I hear the doorbell ring. I lift Kai with my and he doesn’t wake up.
> 
> “Hey stranger,” says a beaming Jonghyun. “Now I keep hearing how my boyfriend needs a babysitter but he never asked me.” Jonghyun pouted and I giggled. _God._ I act so in love around him.
> 
> “I actually just decided I could handle it. I don’t know. I could be super dad or something,” I explain. Jonghyun frowns. “But that doesn't’ t mean I don’t like visitors.”
> 
> He smiles as he comes in.
> 
> We settled down to watch spongebob and I fell asleep on his shoulder.
> 
> Babysitting wasn’t bad _all_ the time.

  



End file.
